


O Sorriso de Um Falcão

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: O Uchiha não costuma ter visitas, e as que tem ele não deixa sair.





	O Sorriso de Um Falcão

Hinata Hyuuga abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela, tendo sido acordada pelos raios do Sol. Ela sente uma sensação meio molhada no meio das pernas, mais ainda assim muito comfortável. Ela se lembra da dança violenta que ela teve com ele durante a escuridão, e um sorriso discreto se desenha em seu rosto enquanto ela mexe em seus próprios seios. É um dia perfeito, até que uma nuvem passa na frente do Sol, gotas começam a cair e ela tem que se levantar para fechar a janela. Ainda é um dia perfeito, ao menos para ela.

Ela anda pelos corredores, completamente nua, chega ao banheiro da casa e abre o chuveiro. A água lava o seu corpo e a sua alma. As memórias emergem da água, fazendo Hinata ficar excitada. Ela coloca seu dedo do meio dentro de sua buceta e descobre um pouco de esperma ainda ali. Ela olha para aquele liquido viscoso até que se lembra de algo que Ino disse e o engole.

_Até que não é tão mau._

Seu rosto fica subitamente fica vermelho e ela colocas mãos na bochecha de vergonha.

_Não é isso muito pervertido? Bem, talvez._

Ela se pergunta o que vai vestir depois do banho depois de se limpar com a toalha _dele_ até que um kimono voa do nada em direção á sua cabeça. Ele é ainda o homem mais rude da Folha, depois de tudo. Naruto é rústico por ingenuidade, mas Sasuke é rústico por decisão própria.

Uma outra mulher poderia até ter reclamado ou gritado, mas Hinata tira o kimono da sua cara e o veste. Então ela percebe...não há calcinha por baixo.

Ela se pergunta se foi descuido dele não dá-la nenhuma ou ele realmente quer vê-la sem calcinha enquanto penteando seus fios azuis, mas percebe que está gastando muito tempo pensando nisso. É melhor comer agora.

Ela entra na cozinha e é chocada ao ver Karin, que está completamente concentrada em Sasuke, examinando um corte na mão dele.

"Meu Deus Sasuke, isso é horrível! Tem certeza que não quer me m..."

"Só foi um ferimento superficial Karin."

"Ela te rasgou como uma pantera."

Subitamente, Karin levantou o rosto para encarar Hinata, que olhou para as suas unhas, afiadas pessoalmente por Hanabi.

Hinata abaixou rosto.

"Me desculpe. Eu estava tão nervosa ontem que..."

"Se acalme e coma o seu café-da-manhã." disse Sasuke, com um tom firme mas bondoso.

Tentando desesperadamente evitar que Sasuke ou Karin não vejam sua falta de roupa de baixo, Hinata puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

O cereal não é exatamente cinco estrelas, nem o leite, mas como tudo sobre Sasuke do ponto de vista de Hinata, é rústico e bruto e ao mesmo tempo simples e delicado. E ela gosta disso.

Mas á medida que ela come, o prazer do ontem é submergido pelas preocupações do amanhã. Mas eles teriam um futuro? Seu pai gostaria de ter Sasuke como genro? Ele seria um bom pai? Ela seria uma boa mãe? Quantos filhos eles teriam? Como eles se pareceriam? Como...

"Hinata?" ele fala, subitamente.

"Sim?" ela responde.

"Se você não comer e beber isto por si própria, eu vou ter que te alimentar eu mesmo." ele disse, apontando para a tigela.

"Oh me des..." ela para no meio da sentença, até que uma ideia curiosa passa pela sua cabecinha.

 _Porque eu tenho que obedecer ele?_ _Eu, eu quero ver o que ele vai fazer._

"Me alimente." Hinata diz.

Karin levanta os olhos da própria tigela.

A cabeça da ruiva começa a ter ideias sujas.

_Eu gostaria que Sasuke me alimentasse_

"O quê?" pergunta Sasuke, confuso.

"Me alimente." Hinata diz novamente.

Sasuke se levanta de sua cadeira rapidamente

Ele olha para Hinata como se quisesse perfurar ela.

"Você quer que eu te alimente Hinata? Você quer que eu pegue essa colher e enfie comida e leite na sua boca? Você quer ser tratada como uma criança?"

"S-s-sim!"

Os olhos de Sasuke se direcionaram aos peitos dela, fazendo seu pau ficar grande e duro como pedra em segundos.

"Sua puta"

"Hum?"

Ele anda até ela e puxa a cadeira dela para trás. Sem um pingo de vergonha ou bom costume, ele agarra Hinata pelos quadris, a joga no chão, e praticamente arranca o kimono dela.

Ele pega a tigela e a colher e se ajoelha na frente de Hinata, que está vermelha de vergonha e cobre o os peitos com as mãos e fecha as pernas.

"Sasuke..."

"Abre essa boca..."

Sasuke sorri como um menino malcriado que não é pego e completa

"...Bebêzinha."

O novo apelido faz Hinata tremer de prazer e vergonha. Ela abre a boca e ele começa a dar colheradas para ela o mais rápido que ela pode engolir. Ainda assim, leite derrama da boca dela e cai em direção aos seios. Ela sabe que isso é pervertido, muito pervertido, e muto humilhante, mas seu corpo treme de prazer a cada segundo que ela é humilhada.

Quando só há um pouquinho de leite restando, ele joga o líquido branco no rosto dela e a agarra pelo cabelo.

"Karin, abra a porta."

Karin o obedece sem pensar. Ser desobediente a Sasuke não está programado nela, ao menos nesta versão da realidade.

Hinata é empurrada pela porta, sem resistir. Em fato ela geme mais ao ser exposta a chuva lá fora.

Não há ninguém por perto, obviamente. O distrito Uchiha está vazio há anos e não há quem queira morar nessas casas.

Ainda assim assim, a sensação de humilhação que vem da exposição publica percorre o corpo inteiro de Hinata, e ela gosta disso.

Sasuke dá tapas e mais tapas nela.

"Menina desobediente!"

TAP!

"Menina safada!"

TAP!

"Malcriada!"

TAP!

"Sem-vergonha!"

A chuva cai sobre o corpo dela e limpa o leite, mas Hinata nunca se sentiu mais suja, e nunca sentiu tanto prazer sem um pau dentro de sua buceta. A cada tapa, ela se aproxima de uma vitrine de uma loja vazia e abandonada do outro lado da rua. Ela vê seu curvilíneo corpo nu, seu cabelo azul-escuro e seus olhos sempupilas que facilmente a identificam como uma Hyuuga refletidos no vidro, e ela se sente como um pedaço de carne, nada mais que uma instrumento de luxuria que Sasuke usa como bem entende.

Um tapa silencioso de Sasuke a faz encostar na vitrine sobre uma chuva leve, ela não ve somente seus olhos mas os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke, que a envolve com os braços pelo pescoço e cospe no vidro.

"Lambe isso sua cadela"

Nesse momento ela sente que não um homem nesta terra que ama mais ela do que Sasuke. Ele precisa dela sim. Precisa dela para satisfazer seus violentos desejos, precisa tocar seu corpo para não se sentir sozinho, e precisa que seu fluidos se misturem com o dela para se sentir aceito.

É lambendo aquela saliva que Hinata captura o coração dele para sempre.

Hinata lambe sua saliva de macho, o que faz Sasuke parar. Ele pisca e seus olhos voltam ao normal. Ele desenvolve Hinata e enxuga os olhos.

"Estou molhado. Que porcaria eu estava fazendo mesmo?" ele diz, como alguém que subitamente realiza que não está em um sonho e que a estranha situação em que ele está é bem real.

Hinata abaixa o rosto, mas sorri.

"Hey pombinhos estranhos, vocês vão pegar um resfriado nessa chuva!" diz Karin, gritando da porta como uma mãe cujos filhos estão brincando na chuva.

_Cada vez que esse garoto tenta fazer uma coisa, ele vai até os extremos, não é? Se bem que, isto é pouco comparado com os hentais que eu vi._

* * *

"Você é maluco Sasuke, mais do que eu pensei." diz a ruiva, dando um copo de chá para um muito resfriado Sasuke, vestindo uma camisa e shorts brancos.

Sasuke não diz nada, apenas fecha os olhos e vira a cabeça para a esquerda, como se disesse "coisas acontecem".

Ele está deitado numa cama de casal, com Hinata ao lado, vestida de forma igual. Normalmente esta cama, a cama de seus pais, nunca era usada, mas Karin insisitiu que os dois deveriam ficar na mesma cama, e certamente não haveira espaço para ambos na cama de solteiro de Sasuke. A não ser que Hinata ficasse por cima ou debaixo dele, mas certamente essas não seriam posições para pessoas que queriam descansar.

Sasuke coloca o chá no criado-mudo depois de alguns goles e olha para a Hyuuga, sorrindo e fricionando a mão contra o topo dos seus ombros.

"Você sorriu para mim". ela diz

"Isso não é um grande feito. Eu sorrio várias vezes, mas...".

"Você nunca sorriu durante o tempo da Academia. Você sempre foi tão sério, quase quanto o Shino."

"Ele é mais sério?"

"Ele...esconde as emoções dele. Você, você sempre parece estar odiando algo. Nunca está feliz".

"Você, você sabe porque."

"O Naruto não é assim..."

"O Naruto não conhece nada melhor. Ele estava sozinho do começo. Eu fui feliz, por algum tempo."

Hinata subitamente se levanta e coloca suas pernas entre o abdomen de Sasuke, se sustentando nos joelhos. Ela se inclina em direção ao seu rosto e coloca sua mão esquerda em suas bochechas.

"Você pode ser feliz de novo. Muitas pessoas te amam Sasuke. Você não está sozinho"

"Hinata..."

Ela se inclina ainda mais e seus lábios se tocam.

Sasuke a pega pelos quadris e gira a ambos, ficando por cima dela.

Hinata respira com ansiedade. Ela sabe o que vai acontecer e está quase tão aflita como ansiosa como da primeira vez.

Então para a surpresa dela, Sasuke pega na nas mãos dela, não para que ele as cruze com as suas, mas para examiná-las.

"Quem corta elas?" diz o Uchiha, parecendo estar até chateado em fazer aquela pergunta.

"Ahn, minha irmã Hanabi."

"Quando ela as cortou pela última vez, você disse que você ia ter um encontro comigo e que talvez não voltasse pra casa hoje, talvez nem amanhã?"

"Bem, eu disse que talvez demorasse."

Sasuke olhou para Hinata.

"Você mente muito mal Hinata."

"Eu não estou mentindo para você."

"Não, mas você mentiu para a sua irmã."

"Porque a Hanabi tentaria me fazer te cortar?"

"Porque ela é uma mal-criada."

"Sasuke, você é paranoico".

Ele olhou para Hinata.

"Sem sexo até você cortar essas unhas de novo." ele diz, saindo de cima dela para pegar o cobertor debaixo do travesseiro e cobrir os dois.

Hinata não se moveu. Apenas abriu a boca em surpresa e...ficou ali parada.

Quando ela se deu por si, Sasuke já estava de olhos fechados e deitado de lado na direção dela.

"Sasuke?" disse ela, se virando para ele.

"Sim?"

"Está escuro, mas é por causa da chuva. É de tarde."

"Estou doente, se lembra? E você também. Melhor ficar deitado."

Hinata sorriu. Ela se deitou e enconstou seu rosto bem perto de Sasuke, perto bastante para ele sentir o hálito dela enquanto ela falou pausadamente:

"Eu-Te-A-Mo."

Ele abriu os olhos para ela. As duas palavras que ele queria dizer saíram engasgadas.

"E-e-eu Tam-também".


End file.
